


Mornings

by scheckam



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Aphmau - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Garrance - Freeform, M/M, garroth ro'meave - Freeform, gaurance, laurance zvahl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheckam/pseuds/scheckam
Summary: boyfriends being boyfriends





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> [title - mornings]
> 
> [requested by - 0razzle0]
> 
> [pairing - garroth/laurance]
> 
> [fluff kinda]
> 
> [part 1/1]
> 
> [side notes - !!warning!! theres some swearing!! if there are any errors please tell me, thank you!]
> 
> ___

Crouching down beside him, Garroth played with his boyfriend's hair, lightly scratching at his scalp. The sleeping figure next to him tossed and turned a bit before finally opening his eyes.

"Morning," The blonde murmured, pressing his lips to the other's forehead.

Laurance sat up and stretched, covering his mouth as he yawned, "Good morning to you too, love." He looked over at the clock atop of their bedside table, twelve in the afternoon, "I usually wake up earlier than this..."

"Well that party Aph hosted was pretty crazy, plus you took care of me while I was drunk, I can only imagine how tiring that was." Garroth laughed a little,"I am so staying away from the drinks Dante hands out."

Laurance laughed along with him, the brunette outstretched his arms, making grabby hands at his boyfriend, "C'mere." 

Garroth complied, immediately Garroth's lips were attached to Laurance's. Smiling into the kiss, Garroth ran his fingers through Laurance's rather long hair. The latter purred a bit, his hands finding their way to Garroth's hips.

The kiss was nice, really nice. The two liked the effect they had on the other. How their lungs burned for air, how their faces would always be flushed with color, Garroth always had this dreamy look whenever they kissed, and Laurance was always out of breath because no one could take his breath away like Garroth could. Everything about it just felt...nice.

Garroth reluctantly pulled away, upon doing this, Laurance whined, "Shh, I know," He kissed his cheek, "As much as I hate to do this, you stink, go shower, then we can pick up where we left off, alright?" Laurance sighed but nodded, and Garroth grinned, "That's my Romeo." He pecked Laurance's lips before climbing off of him.

___

"Your hair smells nice," Laurance mumbled against Garroth's neck, gently squeezing his hips.

The other snorted, "We literally use the same shampoo."

"I know, I know. But yours smells better somehow."

They both stayed like that, in silence with Laurance hovering over his love, face buried in his neck, nipping at the skin every so often. There were no other sounds other than their breathing.

Everything was perfect.

...

"Shit did I leave the oven on?"

"No..., I don't think so?"

"Love, I think I left the oven on."

"Laurance, I'm positive you did not leave the oven on."

"How do you know?"

"Because I was right there, next to you, when you turned it off."

"I swear I left it on."

"Baby, if you're that worried then just go check."

"But I'm comfortable."

"Then I'll go check."

"How do you plan to do that if I'm on top of you and I don't feel like moving."

"Laurance I swear to Irene I will cut you."

After a long, exaggerated whine, Laurance rolled off of his boyfriend, grumbling a 'Fine I'll do it' and leaving their shared bedroom to go turn off the oven, which, was in fact, on.

"I told you it was on!" Laurance yelled from the other room.

"Awesome baby, now come back, I'm getting cold!" Garroth yelled back, still lying on his back.

After a few moments, Laurance was back on top of the golden-haired boy, his lips mercilessly attacking Garroth's neck with kisses and bites.

Garroth gasped at the surprise attack but then eased into it, enjoying the way Laurance lightly sucked at the skin. He hummed, allowing his once tense body to relax.

"Love you."

"I love you too, even if you stink in the mornings."

Laurance lightly smacked Garroth's thigh, "You ass."


End file.
